Les Temps les plus Secrets
by Slytherin'Kay
Summary: - Fais pas comme si j’existais pas, Potter, ou je te préviens que tu vas finir encastré dans le mur. Ça fera une déco très moche, mais au moins tu serviras à quelque chose. La personne qui parle ainsi: Millie Sawyer, quinze ans, normale. Ou non...
1. Chapter 1

_Avant-propos: une histoire banale d'une adolescente plongeant dans le monde d'Harry Potter en connaissant déjà le « futur » ?? Oui, parfaitement. Millie Sawyer n'avait sûrement pas prévu de débarquer soudainement du temps de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et Severus Rogue. Elle n'avait pas non plus prévu les quelques revirements de situations étranges qui surviendront…_

_**Chapitre Un: Si j'avais su…**_

Coucou… moi c'est Pamela Anderson. Je suis blonde, les yeux bleus, sourire séduisant, grosse… STOP! Je plaisante. Je m'appelle Millie Sawyer, je suis brune, yeux noirs, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Je viens d'avoir quinze ans, je rentre en seconde. J'ai un humour déplorable, et si vous ne me croyez pas, relisez les deux premières lignes. Ça y est, vous êtes convaincus? Super.

Donc voilà, vous êtes en présence d'une fille un peu tarée, normale, qui vit à Londres comme n'importe qui. Je suis une écolière banale forcée de mettre la petite jupette et les collants pour aller en cours. La belle vie quoi.

Topo de ma journée en général: j'ai cours à huit heures, je me lève à sept heures et quarante-cinq minutes, je m'habille, je me brosse les dents, puis les cheveux, je me passe la tête sous l'eau et je me maquille. Puis, direction école. Deux heures de cours, récréation, deux heures de cours, manger, deux heures de cours, récréation, deux heures de cours, je rentre chez moi, j'allume l'ordinateur, je prends mon goûter, et je reste devant l'écran jusqu'à dix-huit heures trente. Heure à laquelle ma mère rentre du travail. Là, j'éteins, et je vais lire dans ma chambre, restant le moins longtemps possible dans la même pièce que ma mère. Et je lis jusqu'au repas du soir, je mange léger, je me lave les dents et je me couche, le MP3 sur les oreilles. Comme vous? Cool, je me sens rassurée, je ne suis pas la seule timbrée dans ce monde.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Je ne suis pas allée en cours. Nous sommes le premier septembre, et je commence demain pour ma seconde. J'ai le trac. Vous n'imaginez même pas. Le brevet, c'était de la gnognotte à côté. La petite boule que j'avais dans le ventre à ce moment là s'est transformée en énorme pelote qui s'est agrandie au fur et à mesure des vacances scolaires. Pour me détendre: lecture.

Oui, ma mère a mis un nouveau mot de passe sur l'ordinateur, et je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à essayer de le trouver. Je suis très forte à ce jeu. Ma mère est trop fleur bleue. Ses mots de passe sont du genre « Amour » ou d'autres âneries dans ce genre dégoulinants de bons sentiments. Je ne suis pas du tout comme ça. Moi je suis plutôt froide, distante, ironique, moqueuse, ce genre de chose. Bon, un humour nul, mais passons. Je suis pourtant sociable, j'ai pas mal d'amis, je sis du genre boute-en-train, toujours à mettre de l'ambiance dans une fête. Pourtant, dès que cette ambiance est mise, je m'éclipse et je rentre chez moi. Je n'aime pas les fêtes. Je suis trop solitaire pour cela. Trop égoïste, aussi. Mon humeur est très changeante. Je peux me lever du bon pied et arriver au lycée toute joyeuse, ou bien être de très mauvaise humeur et aboyer sur tout le monde.

Enfin bon, arrêtons de parler de cela. Vous apprendrez bien à me connaître au fil des pages, si vous n'avez pas déjà changé d'histoire.

Soupirant, je terminai mon pain au lait, sortant de mes pensées. J'avais froid, et je fermai la fenêtre, avant de retourner à ma chambre, en silence. Maman ne tarderait pas à rentrer. Enfin, je dis maman, mais je l'ai toujours appelée par son prénom, ma mère. Jodie. Je lui parle rarement. Je crois que la mort de papa l'a éloignée de moi, et de toute façon, je n'ai rien fait pour me rapprocher à nouveau d'elle. Désormais, nous sommes deux personnes inconnues l'une pour l'autre. Et je m'en fiche totalement.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, hésitant entre lire ou écouter de la musique. Finalement, je mis mes écouteurs et branchai l'appareil, tandis que je saisissais mon livre de _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_. Ce bouquin est vraiment mon préféré. Dans le cinq, Harry est bien trop « ado » à mon goût, toujours à crier sur tout le monde. Le problème du six, c'est les histoires d'amour. Ça aussi c'est agaçant. Et le problème du sept, c'est que c'est bien trop compliqué pour mon petit cerveau.

J'en étais arrivée à mon passage préféré. La mort de Dumbledore, le mini combat entre Harry et Rogue. Je trouve ça plutôt amusant.

Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que je m'endormais.

Ni que je me réveillais. J'avais l'impression d'avoir juste cligné des paupières. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais dans la même position, toujours mon livre à la main, dans la même pièce. Rien de différent… pourtant, l'air avait changé. Je le sentais. C'était, comment dire… vous savez, il y a le temps orageux, lourd, humide, gênant. Ben, là, c'était tout l'inverse. Léger, agréable, j'avais l'impression d'être dans mon élément.

Surprise par ce changement évident, j'ai ouvert la porte de ma chambre, délaissant mon livre sur mon lit, et rejetant mon MP3 qui, curieusement, ne marchait plus. Et lorsque je suis sortie, je n'étais plus dans mon appartement. Et la porte que j'avais refermée avait… disparue. Je poussai un léger cri, et, déséquilibrée, je tombais en arrière. Mon dos heurta brutalement une rambarde d'escaliers, et je poussai un nouveau cri derechef. De douleur, cette fois.

- Oh là! Ça va?

Grimaçant, je relevai les yeux, et ma respiration se coupa un instant avant de reprendre normalement. J'avais devant moi un adolescent de mon âge, lunettes, yeux bruns, air rieur, cheveux noirs en bataille… habillé d'une robe noire avec un petit badge rouge et or. Ne cherchez pas, mais je n'ai pas compris tout de suite.

- Euh, oui, mais il y a un problème… j'étais dans ma chambrééé…

Je me suis tus. Inutile de paraître pour une cinglée. Le gars m'aida à me relever, mais je m'écartai de lui aussitôt, bien qu'il n'ait visiblement aucune intention perverse. Mais j'étais trop habituée aux petits br**leurs de mon lycée. Il semblait réellement inquiet. Je devais paraître pour une imbécile. je regardai autour de moi, et eu un hoquet de surprise.

Oui, vous avez compris que j'avais compris. C'était beau, magnifique, des escaliers partout, qui bougeaient parfois, des tableaux énormes, avec des personnages qui riaient ou buvaient des coupes de vins. Et ce garçon. Je compris.

- P… Potter?

Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas dit « Harry ». C'était les yeux marrons qui me gênaient. N'étaient-ils pas censés être verts? Il eut un sourire.

- Je ne savais pas que l'on se connaissait. Dis… pourquoi tu es habillée en moldue?

Je grimaçai à ce terme. Purée, dans quoi j'avais atterri, une représentation de cirque ou quoi? Le tournage de Harry Potter, peut-être? Non, ce n'était pas prévu qu'il sorte au cinéma, à ce que je sache. Et ce garçon semblait avoir quinze ans, et pas onze. Je balbutiai, gênée:

- Hum, parce que je pensais qu'il y avait une sortie, aujourd'hui, non?

Il me regarda bizarrement, comme si j'avais un troisième nez.

- On est le premier septembre. Il n'y a pas de sorties avant un mois… D'où tu sors?

Je me tortillai, gênée. Que suis-je bête! Évidemment que l'on était le premier septembre. C'est alors que je me dis qu'il fallait que j'analyse la situation.

Dans un rêve, il n'y avait aucune logique. Alors qu'ici, il y avait la logique de la gravité. J'en avais fait l'expérience en tombant contre l'escalier. Et puis, quand j'approchai ma main de moi, elle s'approchait. Quand je l'écartais, elle s'éloignait. Je faisais tout cela sous les yeux éberlués de James Potter. Oui, j'avais compris que je ne rêvais pas, donc que j'étais tombée dans ce monde dont je rêvais depuis cinq ans. Et que je n'avais pas atterri à l'époque de Harry. Mais à celle de son père.

Était-ce vraiment possible? Comment, pourquoi? Je n'en savais rien. En regardant le mur face à moi, je demandai:

- Nous sommes au septième étage?

Il acquiesça, le regard toujours curieux. Je sortais donc de la Salle sur Demande. L'avantage d'avoir lu les bouquins cent fois: je connaissais tout par cœur, Poudlard comme ma poche, comme si j'y avais vécu toute ma vie. Je planai sur un petit nuage. Mais il fallait que je me débrouille pour passer inaperçue, si je voulais vivre ici.

- Dis, tu as ton papier avec tes fournitures scolaires?

Il parut encore plus intrigué, mais agita sa baguette en marmonnant sûrement le sortilège d'Attraction. Un parchemin vola vers lui et il me le tendit sans mot dire. Je le remerciai du regard, parcouru rapidement la liste et la fourrai dans ma poche.

- Bon, allez, a plus mon chou, on se revoit en cours je suppose.

Et je partis en courant, ignorant ses appels.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre Deux: Je serais quand même venue!**_

Mon plan ne se passa pas exactement comme prévu. De toute façon, il y avait de grosses lacunes. Au départ, je voulais filer à Pré-au-Lard, pour acheter les fournitures, mais c'était ridicule. C'était au Chemin de Traverse qu'il fallait aller. Et je n'avais pas de baguette pour appeler le Magicobus, et pas les moyens de transplaner. Je n'étais même pas une sorcière! Tout allait mal.

Néanmoins, je n'allais pas en pleurer. Mais il fallait que je rentre chez moi. Ma mère ne s'inquièterait pas, mais mes amis, si.

Je vagabondais comme une âme en peine dans le château. J'avais croisé plusieurs personne, et on s'était moqué de ma tenue de moldue. J'avais répliqué su tac au tac sans hésiter, et certains étaient repartis rouge de honte. Et vlan.

C'est alors que ce fut à moi d'avoir la honte de ma vie. J'entrai dans quelqu'un, et, pour la troisième fois de la journée, poussai un léger cri. De longs poils brun argentés m'entrèrent dans le nez et je reculai d'un coup. Un vieux. J'étais entrée dans un vieux au regard bleu perçant, au nez aquilin, avec des lunettes en demi-lune posées dessus. Je plaquai une main sur ma bouche. Dumbledore. J'étais face à celui qui avait vaincu Grindelwald, face à l'homme qui avait aidé Nicolas Flamel à réaliser la pierre philosophale désormais détruite.

- Excusez-moi… je n'ai pas regardé.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé avec autant de respect pour quelqu'un. Il me sourit avec bienveillance, lorsque je me rendis compte que si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider, c'était lui.

- Dites euuh… vous voulez bien que je vous parle s'il vous plaît?

Il parut amusé.

- C'est ce que tu fais en ce moment…

Apparemment, il se croyait drôle, et voulait mon nom. Je le lui offris:

- Sawyer. Millie Sawyer. J'aurai dû préciser: dans un endroit où personne ne peut nous entendre?

Il haussa un sourcil, mais il devait être curieux. Normal, pour un ancien Gryffondor. La curiosité est un vilain défaut, papy… soudain, j'eu peur qu'il ait utilisé la legilimencie contre moi, mais il ne changea pas d'expression. Oups, désolée, je suis désolée, ne m'en veuillez pas… j'ai un langage pas très recommandable, je suis moldue, vous voyez…

STOP! Il fallait cesser ce monologue intérieur, sinon j'étais bonne pour l'asile. Je secouai la tête, et lui me guida vers une salle de classe vide, qu'il ferma derrière lui. Il s'assit sur une chaise, décontracté, et croisa ses longs doigts sur ses genoux, attendant visiblement que je prenne la parole. Je me grattai la tête, gênée.

- Alors voilà. Je suis une moldue et euuh…

Il ne sembla pas surpris par ma révélation. Mon jean et ma chemise blanche attiraient-ils l'attention à ce point ou bien attendait-il la suite? Ayant l'impression d'être passée au rayon X sous le regard bleu d'Albus Dumbledore, j'ajoutai:

- Et je ne sais pas comment rentrer chez moi. En fait, de là d'où je viens, je connais toute votre histoire, ce qu'il se passera plus tard, même votre passé, et le futur de tous ceux qui se trouvent ici. Je crois pas que ce soit une excellente idée que je reste ici. Imaginez je fais une gaffe!!

Cette fois, Dumbledore parut très intrigué, mais aussi surpris. Je vis presque les rouages de son cerveau génialissime en marche. Il finit par dire:

- Je ne sais pas comment te renvoyer chez toi, Millie.

J'étais un peu étonnée. Eh oh, c'est le sorcier le plus grand de son temps oui ou non? Alors pourquoi, par la barbe de Merlin, ne pouvait-il pas me ramener chez moi? Je prenais déjà les expressions de ce fichu monde.

- Je crains que tu ne doivent t'adapter. Et, contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu n'es pas une moldue…

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds. Cette fois, il était fou. J'étais une fille normale, moi, pas une babouine enragée armée d'un bâton! Petite expression du professeur Flitwick en passant. Je pris un air découragé.

- Et je fais quoi, moi, maintenant?

Il parut songeur un instant.

- Je vais te donner de l'argent pour que tu achètes des livres de cours. Tu iras sur le Chemin de Traverse, je vais t'expliquer comment y aller…

- Inutile, je connais, le coupai-je.

Il ne posa aucune question. Je m'en voulus un peu de m'être montrée abrupte, mais je ne m'excusai pas. Ben quoi, j'ai ma fierté à moi aussi! Le professeur sembla songeur un instant, puis murmura, à voix si basse que je fus forcée de tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre:

- Même lorsque nous croyons tout savoir de la magie, celle-ci nous détrompe lourdement…

J'en conclus qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'autres personnes qui débarquaient soudain dans leur monde en clamant à qui mieux mieux qu'elle venait d'un autre endroit complètement différent.

Mon ventre se noua lorsque je songeais que, au final, j'étais au courant du futur, et même du passé de Dumbledore. De ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ariana, sa mère, son frère, Grindelwald, les Reliques de la Mort et tout ça. C'était assez terrifiant. Surtout en songeant que, si j'étais obligée de rester ici, je croiserai quotidiennement les Maraudeurs, comme se faisaient appeler James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Connaissant leur destin… saurais-je m'empêcher de le leur dévoiler? Dumbledore sembla lire dans mes pensées, et dit d'un ton abrupt:

- Vous ne devez rien dire à personne en ce qui concernera le futur. Jouez à l'élève normale. Dès que vous aurez acheté vos fournitures, passez me voir à mon bureau. Il est au deuxième étage.

- Et j'y ferai quoi, à votre bureau?

Encore une fois, j'étais impolie. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, mais il passa outre et me répondit:

- Vous serez admise dans une des quatre maisons de Poudlard.

Il ne m'expliqua pas ce qu'était les quatre maisons. Visiblement, il avait compris que je savais. Enfin, normal, avec un cerveau comme le sien… n'était-il pas inquiet que je sache tous ses secrets? Moi, je serai folle de rage à sa place. Il fit un léger geste, et je compris que l'entrevue était finie. Le temps de cligner des paupières, et un sac d'or (ou de Gallions plutôt) était face à moi.

- Hagrid vous mènera au Chemin de Traverse.

Je ne protestai pas. De toute façon, il fallait une baguette pour l'actionner non? Alors je sortis dehors, hochant la tête, et courut vers la petite maisonnette dans le parc de l'école. Sans vraiment me l'avouer, j'avais hâte de voir la tête du demi-géant…


	3. Chapter 3

Hagrid était plutôt marrant. Je n'ai pas écouté la moitié de son charabia, mais le peu dont j'ai entendu, je me suis à moitié étouffée de rire. Et il m'a regardée comme si j'étais un ver de terre géant. Remarque, si j'en étais un, il m'apprécierait sans doute plus… nous sommes donc allés sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais lui est rapidement retourné au bar du Chaudron Baveur tandis que je faisais mes courses. Tant mieux, je n'aime pas trop être accompagnée, surtout par quelqu'un d'aussi visible que lui. Il avait encore plus de barbe que je ne me l'imaginais.

Les livres, c'est passé assez rapidement. La baguette… beaucoup moins. Ollivander, déjà, avait plusieurs années de moins que je ne le pensais. Évidemment, je ne suis pas à l'époque de Potter fils mais quand même. Il m'a fait passer toute une série de test, et m'a mesurée de partout. J'ai sauté en arrière quand il a voulu passer à la poitrine, le vieux pervers. Au final, il m'a présenté une quinzaine de baguette. Je les ai toutes prises et agitées, et ça n'a rien fait. Du tout. À un moment, je me suis demandée si Dumby n'avait pas abusé de l'hydromel en pensant que je n'étais pas une moldue.

Mais finalement, à la dix-huitième baguette, il y a eu un éclair blanc, qui s'est résorbé vite fait. J'ai lâché la baguette sous la surprise, et je me suis fait tirer les oreilles par Ollivander qui a à moitié piqué une crise nerfs en voyant sa précieuse fabrication tomber à terre. Je l'ai ramassée, payée, et j'ai mémorisé les mensurations du bout de bois. Vingt-six centimètres, bois d'ébène, et poil de loup-garou. Très pratique pour la métamorphose et pour jeter des sortilèges, m'a dit le vendeur. Et il m'a assurée que c'était une bonne baguette. Ben, tant mieux, je n'ai pas dépensé six Gallions et quatre Mornilles pour avoir de la gnognotte.

Enfin bon, la visite au Chemin de Traverse s'est soldée par un retour illico presto à Poudlard, et cette fois, habillée en sorcière, en bonne et due forme. Il va sans dire que j'étais très fière d'avoir une baguette, moi qui, hier, mangeais des courgettes farcies dans le silence le plus complet, comme si ma mère, en face de moi, n'existait pas. En fait, j'étais contente d'être débarrassée de ma vie moldue.

Et je savais que je nageais en plein délire. Non mais vous vous rendez compte, débarquer dans un livre!!! C'est tout à fait impossible. Ou alors, des centaines de personnes auraient disparues, comme moi… non, si? Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'elles sont revenues, ou bien, je suis tout simplement exceptionnelle. Moi, narcissique?? Non! Ce sont les faits, que voulez-vous. Pourquoi moi et pas mes crétins d'amis? Ah, peut-être parce que je suis la seule à lire autre chose que des histoire cucul et gnangnan avec des « je t'aime » à tout va. C'est sur que plonger dans une histoire amour entre Barbie et Ken, ça à rien de palpitant.

Et me voilà, là, plantée devant le bureau de Dumbledore, avec un gros nœud dans le ventre. Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle? Poufsouffle c'est hors de question, déjà. Ça va pas la tête, je ne sers pas à rien moi! Je pesais mes chances d'aller dans les autres maisons.

Serdaigle… je n'étais pas assez travailleuse. OK, je lisais, et j'étais capable de jeter des sorts (j'en avais fait l'expérience avec le « Accio » juste pour voir si ça marchait, et ça à réussi du premier coup) sans avoir rien appris, mais tout de même. Je n'étais pas une tête ambitieuse. Je me fichais totalement de mon avenir.

Gryffondor… ouh là. Je ne suis pas courageuse pour un sou, et je n'hésite pas à vendre les autres si ça sauve ma peau. Mais j'étais enjouée… ça compte?

Serpentard, donc? Oh, être mal vue pour la première journée ce n'est pas spécialement réjouissant.

Je secouai la tête, résignée. J'irai ou j'irai, point barre. Repliant les doigts, je frappai à la porte du bureau. Je n'aimais pas les mots de passe de Dumbledore. « Sucre d'orge ». En plus, j'aimais pas ça. J'entendis sa voix, me disant d'entrer, et je m'exécutai.

Il n'y avait pas tant d'objets que je le pensais, mais je regardais partout, avide. Le doré était la principale couleur. Les objets étaient en cuivre, en or, en argent. Avec plein de portraits partout. Je cherchai alors l'ancienne Directrice qui avait cette longue baguette qui ressemblait à une cravache. Je ne la trouvai pas. Était-ce sorti de l'imagination de Rowling? Aucune idée.

Sur le bureau, un vieux chapeau tout fripé. LE Choixpeau. Aïe aïe aïe. Vous vous souvenez de la pelote au creux de mon estomac, quand j'avais peur de rentrer en seconde? Ben, là, vous n'imaginez même pas. J'en étais malade de terreur. Où allais-je aller? Et si le vieux chapeau décidait que j'étais nulle partout et décrétait que je devais être virée?? Hein?? Je fais quoi moi alors?

Dumbledore mit fin à mes questions douteuses et intérieures en me saluant joyeusement. Je répondis par un vague « oui ça va bien merci et vous? » mais n'ajoutai rien d'autre. Sinon, j'allais vomir.

Les banalités d'usage passées, il m'a laissée m'asseoir en face de lui, et m'a mis lui-même le Choixpeau sur la tête. Aussitôt, il s'est mis à bouger, et je me suis crispée. Oh, que je n'aimais pas ça!! Une petite voix désagréable m'est venue à l'oreille:

- Tu as peur… tellement peur…

Nooon, c'est vrai?

- Une ironie palpable, avec pourtant un courage enfoui en toi…

Ah bon? Chouette, j'en suis ravie.

- Mais l'intelligence prime, la ruse, la fourberie et le désir de survivre passe avant tout. Alors… SERPENTARD!

Aïe. Ça y est, j'allais me retrouver cataloguée dans les « gros méchants d'usage ». On allait me prendre pour une Voldemort miniature, si ça se trouve. Dumbledore acquiesça, comme s'il s'en doutait. Quoi, j'avais la tête de l'emploi? Non, pitié, je ne veux pas être Malefoy!!

Il ôta le Choixpeau de ma tête, et le posa tout en haut d'une étagère. Puis, il me tendit un écusson vert et argent, sur lequel se tortillait un petit serpent gravé.

- Euuh… merci.

Je l'ai accroché sur ma robe de sorcière, gênée. Si ça se trouve, il pensait que j'étais une future mangemort en puissance adoratrice de Face-de-Serpent. Mais non, bon sang!!! D'un coup, Poudlard m'enchantait moins. Je voulais retourner chez moi, regarder la télé jusqu'à m'abrutir, et me passer en boucle les photos de mon acteur préféré. Voilà ce que je voulais faire. Le Directeur me sortit de mes pensées:

- Le mot de passe de ta salle commune est « Sang-Pur ». Je te laisse la découvrir.

J'ai sursauté. Sang-Pur? Non mais ils se prenaient pas pour rien les petits verts et argent!! Pardon, je voulais dire, nous ne nous prenons pas pour rien. Argh. C'était horrible, j'allais me faire persécuter. Lyncher. J'allais mourir quoi.

- Les Serpentard ne sont pas tous affreux, fit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Encore une fois, j'ai fais un bond. Purée, mais sortez de ma tête! Soit j'avais tellement peur que ça se voyait, soit il utilisait la legilimencie, et c'était pas cool! Il fallait que j'apprenne l'occlumencie. C'est alors que je regrettai d'avoir emporté le Harry Potter 6 et pas le 5, dans lequel Rogue apprend à Harry à protéger son esprit. Au moins, j'aurais pu suivre ses consignes à la lettre au lieu d'essayer - vainement - de me rappeler.

- La plupart, marmonnai-je. Vous avez vu Voldemort? Vous avez vu Ma…

Je me tus. Ne pas dévoiler le futur. Malefoy père était-il déjà un mangemort? Et Bellatrix?

Dumbledore parut intrigué mais ne posa pas de questions. De toute façon, il saurait tout cela bien assez tôt. Ou alors peut-être était-il seulement étonné que je prononce le nom de Face-de-Serpent. Aaaahhh j'avais prononcé son nom!!!!! Je me retins de plaquer une main sur ma bouche. Purée. Si je ne suis pas dans la mouise, avec tout ça, moi…

- Il n'y a pas que des Voldemort à Serpentard. Il y a des gens très intelligents.

Évidemment, qu'il y avait des gens très intelligents. Moi, pour commencer, et puis, de toute façon, c'était la caractéristique de la maison, nan? Je gardai mes remarques judicieuses.

- Qui c'est, le prof de potion?

- Le professeur Slughorn.

Tiens, j'aurai dû m'en douter, mais j'étais pas sûre à cent pour cent. Métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall, j'en étais quasiment sûre. Elle devait tout juste débuter. Flitwick était-il en sortilège? Impossible à dire, et je préférai cesser avec mes questions. Je me levai, et le saluai en sortant dans le couloir. Hum, hum. Là je dois dire quoi? Serpentard forever, c'est ça? Super. Serpentard forever, alors.


End file.
